


Упитанные младенцы, или Искушение Голодного Тигра

by Felis_caracal



Category: Oz - L. Frank Baum, The Wizard of Oz & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26165827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felis_caracal/pseuds/Felis_caracal
Summary: Голодному Тигру наконец-то попался упитанный младенец.





	Упитанные младенцы, или Искушение Голодного Тигра

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fat Babies, or The Temptation of the Hungry Tiger](https://archiveofourown.org/works/34564) by [Traykor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traykor/pseuds/Traykor). 



> Разрешение на перевод запрашивалось от командного аккаунта Emerald_2014 , теперь я завела свой. Переведено на Фандомную Битву-2014.  
> Бета перевода - [Стелла-Виллина](http://www.diary.ru/member/?3146860)
> 
> Translate permission was requested from the team account Emerald_2014, but now I have started mine own.

Глубоко в лесу между страной Кводлингов и Изумрудным городом, на одной из своих любимых полян лежал Голодный Тигр. Он грелся в теплых солнечных лучах, проникавших сквозь ветви деревьев, и обдумывал планы на ланч. Ему хотелось бы, конечно, съесть упитанного младенца, но совесть подсказывала, что это было бы слишком жестоко. Поэтому он, как всегда, тщательно подбирал другую добычу и решал, не стоит ли ему навестить Трусливого Льва, который как раз занял самую любимую поляну Тигра. Он так глубоко ушел в свои мысли, что не замечал маленькой фигурки, неловко, но решительно топающей по лесной подстилке. И не заметил бы, если бы эта фигурка не забралась на обрубок бревна, о который Тигр лениво почесывался, и не плюхнулась прямо ему на спину. Громадный Тигр сорвался с места – и малыш слетел в кучу травы и опавших листьев.

– О! – воскликнул Тигр. – Мне ужасно жаль. Но ты так меня напугал!

Он двинулся к куче листьев, когда младенец – а это был не кто иной, как младенец, – выпрямился и осторожно подмигнул ему. Голодный Тигр замер, стоя лицом к лицу с самой желанной своей добычей – очаровательно пухлым мальчуганом примерно двух лет от роду. Его волосы были каштановыми, глаза – карими, и он с головы до ног был одет в красное, как и положено Кводлингам.

– Этого следовало ожидать, – ответил малыш. – Кто угодно так отреагировал бы, если на него упасть. Мне жаль, что так вышло, но я надеялся обойти вас, чтобы вы меня не заметили. К сожалению, я вовсе не искусен в лазании. Надеюсь, вы не хотите меня съесть?

– Боюсь, я тебя разочарую. Я очень хочу тебя съесть.

Тут малыш в ужасе отпрянул и заковылял прочь так быстро, как позволяли его толстенькие ножки.

– Подожди! – крикнул Тигр. – Тебе совсем не нужно убегать. У меня очень сильно развита совесть, и я никогда не позволю себе тебя съесть, хотя ты и выглядишь очень аппетитно.

– Это очень утешает, – сказал мальчик, – потому что я бегаю совсем медленно и не смог бы тогда избежать смерти.

Он уселся обратно на землю, чтобы немного отдохнуть после беготни и внезапного испуга.

– Как это вышло, что ты так прекрасно говоришь? – осведомился Тигр. – Я никогда раньше не встречал маленького ребенка, который бы так хорошо разговаривал.

– А! Понимаю, мне следует рассказать о себе и представиться, – ответил тот, поудобнее устраиваясь на земле. – Меня зовут Тодд, я из страны Кводлингов. Я иду в Изумрудный город, чтобы подать Озме жалобу от имени всех детей страны Кводлингов.

– Если ты из страны Кводлингов, почему ты тогда не пожаловался Глинде? Она правит этой страной, и она мудра и могущественна.

– Ответ на этот вопрос напрямую связан с причиной, по которой я могу связно говорить, чего обычно лишены маленькие дети. Видите ли, моя мать служит горничной во дворце Глинды. В её обязанности входит уборка кладовых, где Глинда хранит всевозможные волшебные вещи и зелья, которые ей присылают из разных сказочных стран.

– Глинда – великая волшебница, – заметил Тигр, – и ей многое нужно для занятий магией.

– Разумеется. А теперь – как вы должны были заметить – с тех пор, как Озма стала правительницей страны Оз, никто не постарел ни на день.

– Я заметил. Нужно быть очень рассеянным, чтобы не обратить на это внимания. И некоторые из моих лучших друзей благодаря этому избежали смерти от старости, которая настигла бы их в любой другой стране.

– Спасение от смерти – это хорошо и правильно, – мрачно отозвался Тодд. – Но для маленьких детей это вовсе не предмет мечтаний! Для нас это означает вечную невозможность заботиться о себе самим или сказать хоть слово. Откровенно говоря, вечная жизнь в образе младенца – это просто ужасно.

– Я… не думал об этом, – у Тигра от удивления отвисла челюсть. – Это и впрямь звучит ужасно. Магия часто меняет всё так, как мы и не ожидаем.

– Это тяжело и для родителей, ведь они лишены возможности видеть, как растут их дети, или ждать внуков. И им приходится вечно менять пелёнки! – Тут лицо малыша сморщилось, как будто он был готов заплакать. – Это просто кошмар. Моя мать, устав от невозможности даже поговорить со мной, заметила зелье в одной из кладовых Глинды. На этикетке было написано, что любой, кто выпьет его, обретет высочайшие умственные способности: «Даже младенец станет мудрецом после всего одной дозы». Матери очень хотелось с кем-то говорить дома – мой отец погиб незадолго до моего рождения, – и она решила дать мне это зелье. Вместо того чтобы спросить разрешения у своей госпожи, она украла бутылку.

– Ага! – воскликнул Тигр. – Теперь я понимаю, почему ты не хочешь обратиться к Глинде – ты боишься, что она разгневается на твою мать из-за кражи.

– И поэтому тоже, – ответил Тодд. – Как бы то ни было, выпив зелье, я оказался способен не только разговаривать и поддерживать беседу со взрослыми, но и понимать лепет моих сверстников. В детском саду, куда я ходил, мы в конце концов смогли поговорить. Я оказался не одинок в своем мнении, что нас лишили права вырасти и перестать быть младенцами и что пора это изменить.

– Разумная мысль, – сказал Тигр, – или мне так кажется.

– Моя мать так не считала. Она сказала мне, что и Глинда, и Озма очень мудрые и очень занятые, и поэтому нам не следует беспокоить их нашими мелкими проблемами. Честно говоря, я полагаю, она тоже побаивалась, что Глинда накажет ее за воровство.

– Но Глинда бесконечно добра, мудра и могущественна. Не представляю, чтобы она могла быть сурова к твоей матери.

– Возможно, но всё же я решил отправиться в путь сам, ради своих товарищей, и проверить, могу ли я что-нибудь сделать.

– Достойная цель, – сказал Тигр, поднимаясь. – И поэтому я возьмусь помочь тебе. У тебя уйдёт очень много времени на то, чтобы дойти до Изумрудного города, но если ты согласишься ехать на мне верхом, то мы доберёмся до этого чудесного места намного быстрее.

– Вы вполне уверены, что не съедите меня? – нервно спросил Тодд. Ведь Тигр был огромным, а Тодд – таким маленьким.

– Моя совесть ни за что не позволит мне тебя съесть – особенно теперь, когда мы познакомились. Мне говорили, что иногда нужно переносить испытания и искушения, так что, возможно, это одно из них. Для меня будет ужасным испытанием несколько миль везти на своей спине такого чудесно упитанного и аппетитно выглядящего ребенка. Но раз уж я предложил, то не могу пойти на попятную.

– Мне бы очень не хотелось, чтобы вы считали меня аппетитным, – нахмурился Тодд, глядя на возвышавшегося совсем рядом Тигра.

– С этим я ничего не могу поделать, – сказал Тигр. – Я в состоянии сдерживать свой аппетит, но не могу не замечать аппетитной еды.

– Что ж, выбирать не приходится. Надеюсь, поездка будет приятной.

Голодный Тигр наклонил голову, и Тодд взобрался к нему на загривок. Он надежно устроился, обхватив пухлыми ножками тигриную шею. В тот же момент Тигр сорвался с места, стараясь бежать как можно быстрее, но так, чтобы не уронить своего пассажира.

Через некоторое время они добрались до поляны, где дремал Трусливый Лев. Царь зверей проснулся и сел, удивленно разглядывая мальчика, восседавшего на спине его друга.

– Мой друг, почему этот ребенок у тебя на спине? Ты же не изменил своему благородству и не начал пожирать детей?

– Конечно, нет! – оскорбленно ответил Тигр. – Я везу этого мальчугана в Изумрудный город на встречу с Озмой.

Льву поведали историю Тодда и цель путешествия. Выслушав их, Трусливый Лев предложил отправиться во дворец Глинды и рассказать ей о случившемся.

– Должно быть, твоя мать волнуется за тебя? – спросил Лев.

– Думаю, это возможно.

– Тогда вы продолжайте путь в Изумрудный город, а я пойду на юг и поговорю с Глиндой.

– Благодарю за вашу доброту, – сказал Тодд.

С этим они и отправились дальше по лесу. Деревья постепенно уступали место живописным полям, усеянным небольшими фермами. Тигр всё бежал вперед, хотя какой-то фермер при виде их вскрикнул: так странно было видеть маленького ребенка верхом на тигре. Тигр мчался всё дальше и дальше, замедляя бег только затем, чтобы малыш мог удержаться. Вопреки первоначальному ужасу от поездки верхом на таком могучем звере, Тодд обнаружил, что наслаждается путешествием. Он подумал, что это намного лучше перспективы пройти всю дорогу пешком.

Несколько часов спустя бурые поля сменились зелёными, и путешественники наконец подошли к великому городу в сердце страны Оз. Тодд раскрыл рот от удивления, когда перед ними выросла стена, окружавшая город, и они поравнялись с главными воротами. Стоило им подъехать ближе, как в воротах открылась небольшая дверца, и появился Страж с Зелеными Бакенбардами.

– О, Голодный Тигр, добро пожаловать, – поприветствовал он путешественников, – но кто это с тобой? Ты решил наконец поддаться своему голоду и для этого взял с собой младенца?

– Неужели всем известно ваше пристрастие к упитанным младенцам? – спросил Тодд.

– Возможно, я случайно упоминал о нем, – сказал Тигр.

Страж внимательно посмотрел на него:

– И не единожды; иначе, я думаю, не все твои знакомые знали бы о твоём горячем желании питаться упитанными младенцами.

– Ну этого я есть не собираюсь. Мы подружились.

– Очень хорошо. Вряд ли я впустил бы тебя, если бы ты хотел съесть его на ужин, но раз ты говоришь, что не собираешься, то можешь войти.

– Спасибо, – сказал Тигр, и они вошли в славный город.

Тодд изумленно глядел по сторонам – на сверкающие стены и вымощенные булыжником улицы. Все вокруг носили зелёную одежду, а в стенах домов мерцали драгоценные камни.

– Какой блистательный город! – воскликнул он.

– Да, это так, особенно когда светит солнце, – заметил Страж.

– Лучше всего нам прямо сейчас отправиться во дворец, он совсем недалеко отсюда, – сказал Тигр.

Они попрощались со Стражем, и Голодный Тигр широко зашагал вниз по улице к жилищу Озмы и её лучших друзей. Он часто появлялся в городе, поскольку вместе со своим другом, Трусливым Львом, возил коляску Озмы, и большинство жителей не обращало на него внимания. Во всяком случае, пока не замечали ребенка на его спине, и тогда многие интересовались, не решил ли он наконец поддаться искушению.

– Думаю, что Страж был прав, – прокомментировал Тодд. – Все в городе осведомлены о ваших вкусах! Хотя и приятно осознавать, что никто всерьез не верит, будто мне грозит опасность.

– Я не знал, что мои вкусы так хорошо известны, – вздохнул Тигр. – Интересно, что люди обо мне теперь думают.

Хорошенькая Джелия Джемм проводила их во дворец сразу, как они пришли, и немедленно подала им закуски – огромное блюдо мясного рагу для Тигра и тарелку каши для Тодда. Усталые путешественники расположились в удобной гостиной. Тодд испугался, что скоро уснёт: таким мягким и тёплым оказалось креслице под ним.

Но тут же в гостиную уверенно вошла Озма, как всегда, румяная и радостная. На ней было яркое платье, а в тёмных волосах – скромная корона. Без колебаний Озма обвила руками шею Тигра.

Позади неё шли пожилой господин в строгом костюме, соломенное пугало и девочка в простом платьице, позади которой трусил небольшой пёсик.

– Голодный Тигр, почему ты привез сюда этого маленького мальчика из страны Кводлингов? – спросила Озма.

– Меня зовут Тодд, – ответил малыш, – и я сам могу говорить за себя.

– Надо же! Я этого не ожидала, – произнесла Озма. – Как поживаешь? Я – Озма, а это Дороти Гейл, Волшебник и Страшила. Как ты научился так чисто разговаривать, хотя по виду ты еще совсем ребенок?

– С помощью волшебного зелья, украденного у Глинды.

– О нет, мне не хотелось бы слушать, как у Глинды что-то украли, – заявила Дороти. – Она слишком добра.

– Говорили о Глинде? – вмешалась Джелия Джемм. – Она здесь, и с ней Трусливый Лев.

– Хорошо, приведи их, – велела Озма, – и мы посмотрим, сможем ли мы тогда узнать всю историю целиком.

Глинда и Лев вошли в ту же минуту. Прекрасная волшебница в ярком красном платье держала в руке длинную волшебную палочку.

Она сразу же подошла к Тодду, в то время как Лев свернулся на ковре рядом со своим другом.

– Ну что ж. Мне жаль, но твой побег был так хорошо спланирован, что твоя мать заметила, что ты пропал, только после того как мы ей об этом сообщили. Я строго выговорила ей за то, что она взяла не принадлежащую ей вещь, и думаю, что этого больше не повторится. Она очень сожалела, что сделала это.

– Я уверен, что она сожалела, – ответил Тодд, – но я – наоборот. Ваше Величество, я прибыл, чтобы передать вам жалобу детей страны Кводлингов, и подозреваю, что и в стране Оз найдутся дети, которые могли бы к ней присоединиться.

– В чём дело? – спросила Озма. – Если что-либо беспокоит кого-то из моих подданных, пусть даже самых маленьких из них, я желаю об этом знать.

– Я слышал об этом и возлагал надежды на то, что это окажется правдой. Видите ли, мы устали быть маленькими. С тех пор как вы взошли на престол, никто в стране Оз не постарел ни на день, и нас это весьма расстраивает. Одно дело – оставаться молодым, иметь возможность ходить и пускаться в приключения; да даже ребёнком лет восьми или десяти, который уже во многом самостоятелен! Но вечно быть беспомощным младенцем совсем невесело.

– Почему я никогда раньше не задумывалась об этом! – воскликнула Дороти. – Могу представить, как это ужасно – навечно застрять в теле младенца, который не сможет вырасти и быть сам по себе!

– Никогда не был младенцем, – заметил Страшила, – так что не могу представить себе этого. Но мои великолепные мозги говорят мне, что никто не захочет вечно быть беспомощным.

– Тогда должен быть какой-то выход из положения. – Озма присела к небольшому столику, подперла рукой голову и задумалась. Дороти тоже села и задумалась, и Волшебник со Страшилой сделали то же самое. Глинда стояла у окна и размышляла, изредка касаясь волшебной палочкой подбородка.

– Мне кажется, – сказал наконец Волшебник, – что нужно позволить взрослеть тем, кто хочет взрослеть, а тем, кто не хочет – оставаться в том же возрасте. Тогда каждый сможет достигнуть того возраста, в котором он хотел бы остаться навсегда.

– Можно, я скажу? Я бы тоже не возражала чуть-чуть повзрослеть, – добавила Дороти. – Немного, и только если Бетси тоже захотела бы. Но прибавить год или два было бы неплохо.

– Что касается меня, – сказал Волшебник, – я совершенно не хочу стареть.

– И я тоже, – сказала Глинда.

– Но как мы можем такое сотворить? Если думать о деталях, то, возможно, нам следует использовать для такого волшебства магический пояс Короля Гномов. – Озма подперла щеку ладонью – как всегда, когда сильно задумывалась.

– Может, зелье? – спросил Страшила. – Зелья сейчас очень популярны.

– Не думаю, что это будет мудрым поступком, – ответила Глинда. – Такие зелья очень сложно контролировать. Мне только известно, что они существуют и часто используются при заболеваниях.

–Тогда, может быть, особое место? – спросила Дороти. – В конце концов, во всём остальном мире люди постоянно стареют. Может, можно заколдовать маленький кусочек страны Оз так, чтобы люди там старели, и тогда туда можно будет прийти и уйти, когда понадобится?

– Прекрасная идея, Дороти! – похвалила Озма. – И я знаю такое место.

Она вскочила со своего кресла и протянула руку Тодду.

– Пойдёшь со мной?

Тодд взял её за руку, и вся компания отправилась во дворцовые сады. Там они остановились возле обнесенного стеной садика, где выращивались овощи для кухни.

– Садовники как раз спрашивали меня, есть ли способ заставить овощи расти быстрее, потому что сейчас во дворце живет очень много людей, – объяснила Озма. – Что, если мы заколдуем этот садик так, чтобы время в нем текло в три-четыре раза быстрее, чем везде?

– Это может сработать, – откликнулась Глинда. – Здесь всего один вход, и за ним легко следить.

– А садовники не откажутся заходить сюда? – спросила Дороти.

– Я с радостью захвачу овощей на обратном пути, когда стану чуть постарше, – заявил Тодд. – И я думаю, что многие другие поступят так же.

– Да будет так, – подытожила Озма. – Посмотрим, что мы можем сделать.

Озма, Волшебник и Глинда тотчас же начали заколдовывать садик, чтобы все входившие туда делались старше. Тодд с интересом глядел на замысловатые движения: три чародея действовали удивительно слаженно, что случается только при большой близости и горячей дружбе. Часом позже они объявили, что волшебство окончено, и Тодд первым вошел внутрь, заявив, что уже чувствует действие магии.

– Ты хочешь остаться там подольше? – спросила Дороти.

– Думаю, взросление требует времени, – ответил Тодд.

– Отлично, – сказал Страшила, – по крайней мере, в саду наверняка хорошо расти.

Остальные вежливо не заметили этой фразы и по настоянию Джелии Джемм отправились обедать.

Хотя Голодный Тигр грустил, потому что нет ничего лучше, чем съесть упитанного младенца.


End file.
